


双姝

by boommarta



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta
Summary: 站街姐妹的风流史





	1. Chapter 1

格兰特气喘吁吁地沿着消防梯爬到窗口，天已经很晚了，他摸索着醉醺醺地钻进窗，身子一翻就倒了进去，砸在地上发出一声闷响。他起不来身，身体软得像根煮烂的面条，脑内的神经敏感得在微弱的月光下抽疼。他的指尖抵着地板动弹了几下，使了好几次力才堪堪抬起一只手，手背撞上鼻梁拦住了眼睛。

“你回来了？”从他旁边的床上突然立起一个影子，用沙哑又温和的嗓音慢吞吞地朝他说话，“真晚。”

“抱歉吵醒你了。”格兰特吸了吸潮湿的鼻子，夹杂着鼻音黏黏糊糊地低声说，“我以为你不在家。”

“你又没带钥匙？”那个影子站起来了，朝格兰特靠近，然后蹲下。格兰特的格子衬衫是湿的，散发着酒气，他有些狼狈，平时中规中矩的领口被扯崩了几粒纽扣，露出的肌肤红得发烫，情欲的湿润和温度嵌在他的皮肉里，因为轻微起伏的胸膛而显得生动。格兰特又吸了吸鼻子，嘴巴微不可闻地撅了一下，老老实实地回答：“嗯，没带。”

格兰特放在眼睛上的手被人轻轻掀开，软绵绵地砸在脑袋边上，露出一双醺然潮湿的眼睛。在他上方的人面色柔和地盯着他，半晌问他：“怎么醉了？”

“面试又不怎么顺利。”格兰特说，使力把自己从地上撑起来，摇摇晃晃地起身去拉开衣柜，从衣柜深处摸出个做工精致、长宽在十英寸左右的檀木盒子，“或者说我搞砸了好不容易能成功的面试。”

“遇上潜规则了？”

“哈利。”格兰特埋怨地喊他。

“我说过你会遇上的。”哈利的语气并不幸灾乐祸，他跟着格兰特走近衣柜，在衣柜后方的床沿坐下。

格兰特咕哝着骂了句脏话，气恼地关上盒子：“我快要没钱了。”

“你可以回去拿点。”这下就有点取笑意味了。

“你知道这不可能发生。”他把盒子放回去，关上衣柜，“我觉得全世界都在跟我作对，我只是想做自己喜欢的事而已——你知道吗？那个故意把鸡尾酒倒在我身上的导演是个秃顶，肚子里能装一头母猪，而他居然还好意思把他油腻的身体往我身上挤。”他把额头抵住柜门，发出委屈的呜咽声。

“你喝醉的样子要比平时更刻薄了。”哈利站起身，把格兰特的身子掰过来，格兰特露出落水小狗一样的可怜神情，躲开哈利的视线，低着头直噘嘴，有几滴眼泪落下来。这幅样子倒是显得他先前尖酸的怒火要单薄了许多。

哈利搂住格兰特的腰，把他往怀里拉了把，让他把头靠在他的肩上，哈利把嘴唇挨着格兰特的耳尖说话：“你总该知道了吧，你不是在什么迪士尼追梦电影里。”

“没关系。”格兰特醉得晕乎乎的，没有力气反驳他，只闷闷地说，“我知道。”

“你总要试试，我们不是运气好的那种人，但是至少我们很漂亮。”哈利说，声音不掺起伏。

“我知道，我其实也没有抵触潜规则，我不是那种——”

“你没有吗？”

“至少我不想要猪头来潜规则我，我非得受这种委屈吗？”格兰特问，又开始流泪，眼泪渗进了哈利薄薄的睡袍里。

哈利在格兰特耳边笑：“你老是有些天真的期待。”

“我没有。”

“你有，你只是从来都不承认。”

格兰特不说话了，他闷闷不乐地移开步子，扑到床上。他踢掉鞋袜，脱掉皱巴巴的衬衫，解开皮带，然后钻进了毯子里。不一会一条牛仔裤从毯子底的缝隙下被踢出来。

“你都不准备洗个澡？”哈利问，倒没有表示出介意的样子，也躺到床上，用另一条毯子盖住自己。

格兰特痛苦地呻吟了一声，从里面攥住毯子更紧地裹住自己，他头一偏，往墙角一滚，蛮不讲理地叫道：“我醉了。我难受。”

“哦。”哈利柔和地应了，表现得不再感兴趣。这让格兰特有些窘迫，沉默了会后，他朝哈利转过身，身子贴近哈利，手指隔着毯子去戳他。哈利已经有了困意，只心不在焉地应了声。

“你怎么这么早回来了，你现在不应该在工作吗？”格兰特好奇地问。

“嗯。”哈利一下就精神了，他也转过身，看向格兰特的眼里睡意全无，脸上洋溢着笑意，“我提前收工了。”

“而你的表情告诉我你很满意你在晚上没有生意。”

“有的。但是他只给我钱让我陪他看电影，没有和我做爱。”哈利抿出了甜蜜的酒窝，和格兰特同样亮晶晶的眼睛在黑夜里相遇，“我觉得他喜欢我。”他声音变小了。哈利背着光，耳廓在一点儿月光下显得柔软透明，笑容是隐匿在暗处的，但他的幸福无处可藏，羞怯又张扬地发散在静谧的夜里。

“还说我不现实。”格兰特的脸挤成一团，事实上他没有经营过任何一段感情，但他却拿腔作势地警告他，“不要相信爱情，这是世界上最不靠谱的东西。”


	2. Chapter 2

哈利感觉自己做了一个美梦，但他被惊醒后就全部忘记了，只有甜蜜的余韵让他意犹未尽地想继续迷糊一会，但是摇醒他的格兰特并不让他有这样的机会。

天大概才亮没多久，温度有些低，哈利把脸往毯子里缩了缩，困倦又疑惑地朝格兰特睁大眼睛。晨光像一层冷色调的滤镜包裹住格兰特苍白赤裸的上半身，哈利吸吸鼻子，闻到清爽的香味。他和格兰特用同样的香波和护肤品，所以他们闻起来总是很相似，但是哈利也能辨别出格兰特身上独特的味道。

“借我穿穿怎么样？”格兰特抬起手，手里攥着一件哈利的花衬衫。

“喔，你穿呀。”哈利闷声闷气地问，“你这么早叫醒我就为这个？”

“还想请教你一点事。”

哈利叹了一口气，他已经没有睡意了，索性起了床：“我先洗个澡，你可以再试几件衣服。”

“你也可以穿我的衣服哦。”格兰特立马补充。

“算了吧。”哈利背朝格兰特笑出声来，他脱下自己的睡袍，格兰特在他身后愤愤不平地发表意见。

“我的衣服可都是名牌！”格兰特朝关上的浴室门大喊。喊完后他觉得自己有些炫耀的意味，又立马后悔地脸红了。

格兰特并不很讲究穿着，也不习惯像哈利那样总是把自己打扮得像只花蝴蝶，有时他的审美糟糕得像是在故意和谁作对。但是他并非不擅长让自己变得好看，有时心血来潮仔仔细细打理了自己，也会乐意多照几遍镜子。换上哈利的衬衫后，格兰特满意又羞涩地打量自己——我真漂亮。他想。立马又因为这个想法不住地脸红。他试着解开了几粒纽扣，正巧哈利打开门，格兰特受惊地耸动了一下肩膀，赶紧移开了对着镜子的视线。

哈利只穿着裤衩，脖子上挂着条毛巾，披散的卷发还在滴水，他走到衣架边给自己挑衣裤，一边用余光打量正在疯狂往自己头上抹发胶的格兰特。“你穿这件很好看。”他说，格兰特先前羞红的脸颊已经褪成了粉红色，听到哈利的夸奖后又不动声色地红回来了点，但格兰特只抿了抿嘴，心不在焉地“嗯”了声，紧接着又耸了耸肩，表现出多余的满不在乎。

哈利穿上裤子，抓着衬衣朝格兰特走近，格兰特也放下发胶用手臂推着哈利的后肩把哈利拉拢，很小心地不让沾有发胶的手掌碰到哈利。他低头在哈利光裸的肩颈处嗅了嗅，手掌心落在自己的牛仔裤上猛蹭几下。“你闻上去一如既往的下流。”格兰特说，和哈利一起笑出声，他抽出哈利肩上的毛巾，让哈利穿好衣服。

哈利紧跟着格兰特朝床走去。格兰特爬到床中央，撑着床沿，舒展开上身、抬手去扯哈利的衣角，让哈利背朝他坐到他身前。格兰特撑着哈利的肩跪坐起身，把毛巾盖在哈利的头顶，开始给他擦拭湿发：“今晚有个聚会。”他说，“会有很多名人，我要想办法溜进去碰碰运气。”

“今晚的聚会，你起这么早干什么？”

格兰特顿了一下才继续手头的动作，小声嘟囔：“我想做好准备。”

“你紧张了吧？”

“这有什么好紧张的？”

哈利抬手抓住格兰特的手臂，使得格兰特再一次停下了动作，哈利笑着低声说：“你在发抖。”

格兰特立马就泄了气，他抱着哈利的头，用粗鲁起来的动作挣开哈利的手，哈利的头跟着有节奏地前后摇晃。

“格兰特。”哈利软绵绵地喊，“你晃得我好晕。”

格兰特不情不愿地收敛了力道，问：“你比较有经验，能告诉我男人喜欢你在床上怎么表现吗？”

“乖一点就好了。”哈利说，“你要会勾引，但是也不要显得太主动，有时候他们会喜欢弄痛你。你要会哭和求饶。但是他们不会饶过你，他们只是喜欢听你求他们，有时候也许越是无能的男人就越是喜欢你求饶和示弱，这样好像显得他们有某种权力。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”

“我就是知道。”哈利说，“我可能天生就知道。”

“他们喜欢听你叫吗？”

“要叫好听点。”

“我不确定我叫得好不好听。”

“叫就是了。”

“可是……”格兰特咬着下唇止住声音，哈利转过身来，剔透的绿眼睛一动不动地盯着他，精致的脸庞因为严肃显得有些凛冽，他抬起一只手放到格兰特肩上，手掌握住格兰特的后颈，用另一只手隔着衬衣摁了一把格兰特的乳头，格兰特更用力地咬住下唇，难耐地闷哼一声。

“叫出来。”哈利柔声诱导他，这次张开手掌去揉他的胸，格兰特松开下唇，身子一软，拔高了音调长长地叫了一声，眼底迅速涌上了眼泪，使得视线模糊了一瞬间。等眼神再次聚焦，格兰特看见哈利满意的笑容。

“有什么别的办法讨他们喜欢吗？”格兰特迅速整理好自己的失态，将毛巾再次裹住哈利的头发。

“你吸他们的屌。”哈利顺从地把头转回去，“或者自己模拟口交，但你应该很熟悉这种勾引的把戏。”

“喔。”格兰特没有说话了，他又给哈利擦了会头发，最后用毛巾揉了揉哈利的耳朵。“我觉得也许不用做到这一步。”他想了想，再次开口。

“你又来了。”

格兰特噘了噘嘴，把毛巾扔在一边，用手指梳理哈利半干的发丝。哈利的头发与他们刚见面那会相比要长长了一些，那时的哈利脸颊更圆润，显得更加稚嫩，但是没有人能猜到哈利是什么时候被操熟的，格兰特认识他的时候他就已经体态丰腴、对床笫之欢了如指掌了。哈利身上只有为生活所迫的逆来顺受，过惯了呼风唤雨生活的格兰特一开始总看不过眼，那时他刚离家出走，带的财物够他好一段时间不用愁吃愁穿，而哈利只是在好莱坞街道卖淫的娼妓。格兰特并不摆高姿态，只是并不能真切地了解哈利的遭遇和选择，甚至常常会为哈利遭受的凌辱愤愤不平。他是想来好莱坞成为人物的，那时的他告诉哈利，等他实现了梦想，就会为哈利找份轻松高薪的好工作，直到他发现现实不总是如他所想。

“你今晚工作吗？”格兰特问，突然感到有些气馁。

哈利站起身，发丝从格兰特指间流过。他走到梳妆柜前，打开抽屉，把他买的那些浮夸廉价的大戒指一个一个套到手指上。他开始化妆，拿着眉笔转过头，卷发扫过肩膀，有一边的酒窝出现在格兰特视线里：“也许有个约会。”


	3. Chapter 3

格兰特在天还没完全暗下去前抵达，他有些拘谨，把扣子解开几颗后就呆杵在原地，手脚不知如何安放。他没有邀请函，在这个领域也没有任何人际关系，他是来兜售自己的，但他觉得自己这个办法实在是太笨了，这样的想法也有点不切实际——一个人还可以自己去找潜规则的吗？他又为自己感到不齿。

格兰特叼着一根牙签，企图显得老练一点，哈利教他吸点大麻，让他多少学会挨点毒品，但总是被他推脱了，他说到了那天他会去尝试的，就好像他说他其实很擅长在人群中赢得目光，可现如今他却连手脚都摆放不开——他正靠着大门边的大理石柱，努力摆出一个富有暗示性的造型，四肢却僵硬得几乎要嘎吱作响。他长得漂亮，其实很早就明白了怎么对别人的歹心加以利用，这对他来说不难，但如今他的境遇已经不复以往，他现在要讨好别人，要为了别人的青睐拉下脸来请求别人，要昧着自己清高的脾气迎合别人，他必须要做一些自己看不起的事。他在家的时候就听说过很多现实社会里肮脏的事情，从前他总感到不忿，出来以后他便常常告诫自己：世界就是这么残酷，谁也没有办法。此刻他又想到这里，于是悄悄地红了眼眶。

格兰特自顾自地沉浸在自己突然低落起来的情绪里，靠着柱子的身体垮下去，手指抵着柱面无力地挠，当他好不容易从灰暗的心情里走出来，他发觉自己一直噘着嘴——他看上去一定很蠢，他有这种一生气委屈就无法控制表情的毛病——这下更不会有人愿意关注他了，除非有人瞎着眼撞上来。格兰特抬起头，想在周边走一走，看能不能钻个空子混进去，这就立马撞上了一个瞎着眼的人。

“你怎么不进去？”“瞎着眼的人”说话了。他长得像个典型的小白脸，脸上还有未褪的婴儿肥，一头剪得几乎像板寸的红发让人印象深刻。他看上去比格兰特矮两三寸的样子，但有很宽的肩，身材比格兰特强壮许多。他很干净好看，是既讨男孩喜欢也讨女孩喜欢的类型，让人难以看出他的性取向。格兰特对他没有印象，他不像是有名气的人，也不像跟着哪个有名气的人，但他的右手却捏着一张邀请函——难道他是新人？格兰特想：这样一张脸，我要是看见过至少也会有印象。

“你是谁？”格兰特心里疑惑，于是直接问了出来。

“伊恩·格雷格。”伊恩笑了一下，似乎有些局促，他笑起来显得他更加稚嫩了。

“你是来碰运气的新人吗？”格兰特把牙签从嘴里拿出来，直起身子。

“算是吧。”伊恩说，又问他，“你也是吗？”

“也算吧。”我说我不是他会相信吗？格兰特想，这个人也太不上道了，一副很好骗的样子，要是换别人早就识破他把他赶跑了，他居然还来问他为什么不进去。——“我邀请函丢了。”格兰特梗着脖子撒了句谎，声音有些发虚，脸也开始发烫，但是伊恩没有注意到这些，他只是耸了耸肩，轻笑两声：“这种聚会也没意思。”

格兰特意识到自己又有噘嘴的趋势，他立马垮下了嘴角，掰着自己的手指酝酿一会，这才干涩开口：“还行吧。”

“你想要进去吗？”伊恩问，他的眼神很坦诚，起先格兰特以为他要搭讪他，但他一直和他保持一个舒适的距离，有时会让人感觉他太收敛羞涩了，但他能够让人放松。事实上他一直都温和圆滑地把握着进展，神态和说话节奏透露着不太张扬的自信，无论他们在交谈些什么都没有人需要感觉到尴尬，他身上散发着让人想要相信他的气场，就好像他什么都不用做，也能让人感觉被尊重、被真诚对待了。

“是啊。”格兰特放松下来，觉得自己的别扭显得有些多余，他朝伊恩软软地笑了一下，“我喜欢派对。”

“我正巧有别的事，刚就在纠结要不要进派对，”他说，“然后看见了你，你想要邀请函吗？”他把自己的邀请函递给格兰特，“喏。”

格兰特有那么一两秒以为自己出现了错觉，事实上他一直在绞尽脑汁思考怎么从他手里把邀请函骗到手——或者偷到手，现在他就大大方方地要给他。格兰特差点没来得及反应，接过邀请函时看见伊恩抿着嘴、嘴角愉悦地上扬，格兰特顿时有些头晕目眩。

“我还能见到你吗？”格兰特鬼使神差地问。

伊恩顿在原地，神色不明地研究了他好一会，从裤兜里掏出一只签名笔：“当然。”他牵起格兰特的手，让格兰特掌心朝上摊开，然后在他手心写下一串号码。他把笔放到格兰特手上，朝他笑，“送你了。”

格兰特收下笔，大拇指在笔盖上方摩挲，看着伊恩的背影怔怔地把牙签塞回嘴里，他忍不住微笑，觉得有股能量又涌回了他的体内。

看门的保镖在格兰特进门时拿着他的邀请函研究了一会，盯着他的眼睛一字一句地念出“伊恩·格雷格”这个名字。格兰特的背后默默冒起了冷汗，但他只咬着牙签，歪着头笑笑。他很快就被放进去了，保镖甚至还朝他扯起一丝不太明显的笑，格兰特说不准那是什么意思。

派对在一个豪华的公寓举行，格兰特一踏进屋子就被频繁晃动变幻的暗沉光线照得一阵头晕，他在心里唾弃住宅主人的品味，一边从吧台端起一杯香槟，他不打算喝，只捏着细细的杯脚，懒洋洋地靠在吧台上，他很瘦，哈利的衣服对他来说有点松松垮垮，他的姿态便也总无意识地变得松松垮垮。吧台后有DJ，屋内人很多，又吵闹又昏暗，格兰特甚至怀疑会有人在派对上做爱，或者像富家子弟的奢靡派对那样分发毒品、做过分的娱乐游戏——这样的场所给他这样的感觉。他从被潜规则失败的那天晚上得知这次聚会的消息，那时他已经醉了，只从一堆天花乱坠的吹牛里捕捉到少量的信息，此时信息的缺失使得他混乱和紧张。他的心越跳越快，神智稍微一松懈就感觉自己要被卷进人堆形成的黑乎乎的漩涡里去。

格兰特在感受肾上腺素飙升的同时恍惚了好一会，恐慌和麻木交替着涌现，但很快他的大脑恢复了运行，他意识到他的担忧有多么荒唐，基于他混进来的目的则更显得讽刺。他紧绷的神智松散下来，忽然产生了几分激动和期待——或许在他心底他是喜欢做这种事的，他想，因为他很擅长，总是能得到成果。如果在家，他的哥哥一定会教育他，可能父母也会帮忙念叨他，但是现在没有人会约束他了，他后知后觉地感到自由，顿时就得意忘形地往后一扭腰，身体一大半都伏在吧台上，勾着笑去瞥正目不转睛打着碟的男人。

“看这里。”——格兰特刚酝酿好的传情立马被打断了。有人在格兰特身旁喊叫，格兰特闻声转过头，在快门声响起时下意识咧出一个露齿的标准笑容。

尼克·罗宾森一早就注意到了格兰特，即使派对很乱，他仍然很快捕捉到了这个生面孔。有很大一部分原因是格兰特好看得足够引人注目，格兰特穿着一件招展的花衬衫，领口开得很大，露出单薄苍白的胸膛，锁骨处凹下一块阴影，他太瘦了，做什么都轻飘飘的，尼克的心也跟着轻飘飘的。格兰特的眼睛在暗处炯炯有神，眯起笑来水亮得甜蜜，尼克举起胸口挂着的相机，挤到格兰特身边喊他，在格兰特转头时立马按下快门。闪光灯亮起的同时屋内有一束橙色的灯光也晃了过来。尼克审视拍好的照片，发现格兰特在屏幕里朝他笑，笑容因为过于完美反而显得冷淡，可格兰特的眼珠被灯光染成剔透的橙红，又在闪光灯炫目的白光边缘地带发出炽热。焦躁和欣喜像浪潮在尼克心底同时高高卷起，尼克心底钟情于文学的那一部分开始捏造出苦巴巴的文字：“他眼里像燃起火苗，光线很狡猾，他用他疏离轻薄的火热和雀跃将我点燃。”在头昏脑涨的一瞬间，尼克几乎认定他爱他——一个在吵闹的夜晚初遇的漂亮男人。他心想：我为什么不能爱他？这样的天赐美丽，有人不爱都是罪过的。也许我爱他，我才会如此焦灼。——这种事即使对于一个刚出来打拼、多少会有点虎头虎脑的年轻男孩也有点夸张了，但他是尼克·罗宾森，即使是一朵太阳花的开放也足以使他心潮澎湃。

于是尼克带着他年轻气盛的钟情和没头没脑泛滥起来的情绪朝格兰特露出愚钝又真诚的笑，格兰特微皱着眉打量他，又被他惹笑，朝他挑挑下巴，问：“你是哪里冒出来的？”

“新星报社记者。”尼克磕磕绊绊地说，从口袋里摸出一张名片，只递出去一半，他把垂落到脸颊旁的发丝别到耳后，局促又恳求地张大眼睛，“你……”

“这儿还能进来记者？你混进来的吧。”格兰特没有接过名片，只笑得更厉害，“这里有这么多明星你不拍，你拍我干什么？”

“认错了。”尼克跟着嘴角咧得更开，通红的脸颊脖颈染上昏暗柔和的光线，他把名片又递出去一点。

格兰特咬着下唇，眯着眼研究他，从喉咙里发出若有所思的哼声：“记者。”他呢喃，在心底衡量认识一个冒冒失失的小记者的必要性，最后决定结识一下也无妨。不说别的，尼克长得很帅，看上去也很喜欢他，他享受被尼克看着的感觉。于是他接过名片，缓缓把名片往手掌里收，拇指在名片表面暗示性地摩挲，他直勾勾盯着尼克，漫不经心地笑：“我也给你留个联系方式吧。”他说，拿出伊恩送给他的那支签名笔，捏住尼克的领口，把尼克提近了，俯身按住尼克的肩在他领口边写下他的联系方式。那一瞬间他仿佛找回了那个总是游刃有余的自己，他忍不住笑，偏过头把嘴里的牙签轻轻刺到尼克脸上，气息喷洒到尼克脸上，他闻见尼克的脸滚烫。

“格兰特·古斯汀。我的名字。”格兰特在他耳边低低地说。他的方向正面对着通向二楼的楼梯，越过尼克的肩膀，他看见二楼下来了两个人。第一个下来的应该是个编剧，格兰特只有些许印象，因为这人不怎么出没在公众视野，也很少有媒体曝光，名字只出现在一些文艺片的片尾和开头，他长得很英俊，因此格兰特才能认出他来，这人从二楼不紧不慢走下来，凛冽的气质与派对格格不入，他和格兰特深深地对视一眼，然后转过身，钻进人堆里，走出派对。紧接着走下来的是这家住宅的所有者，格兰特对他很熟悉，他是个导演，还喜欢去演绎自己的影视剧作品里的一些角色，他很有才，但是感情生活不太顺利，离过一次婚，没有子嗣（或许有私生子，但是从来没被曝光过），在银屏前的他绅士又充满魅力，在狗仔镜头下的他却活像个潦倒的中年人。他喜欢拍一些低成本的独立电影，总是不按常理出牌，拍出的电影质量时好时坏，要不是他的确做出了成就，他总显得不怎么靠谱。

“我有点事。”格兰特抬起一只手拍拍尼克的肩，眼睛直盯着朝他走来的人，待对方走得更近了，他才确定对方的目光也落在他身上。“工作去吧，小记者。”格兰特握着尼克的肩头揉了一把，摇曳着细腰十分卖弄地朝前走——他这下倒范头十足了。

“汤姆·加瓦那。”格兰特拖长了声音，把对方的名字念得婉转多情，沙哑的嗓音混进房屋内响起的重低音里，他扬起下巴，牙签指着人的鼻子，笑出一颗小小白白的虎牙，“多么荣幸，我能够在派对上见到你。”他朝汤姆伸出一只手，但是对方没有接，他只得收回来，抓了抓头顶，把一丝不苟的发丝挠乱了些，有几缕直接松散了掉落到额前。

“伊恩·格雷格？”汤姆眯着笑，有些迟疑地问。

“额，不。”格兰特垂下眼，捏了捏自己的鼻尖，他皱起眉，方才崭露头角的一点跋扈立马没了踪影。格兰特隐隐意识到事情有些不对，但也理不清头绪，只慌慌张张地红了脸，声音变小了，融化在吵闹的背景音里，“我不是。”

汤姆点点头，又看了他一会，继续笑起来：“好吧。方便找个安静的地方谈谈吗？”

格兰特点点头。他觉得汤姆笑得有些傲慢，本是想要拒绝的，但汤姆问话时带有一种气场，又让他胆怯。很快他把这归纳为错觉，认为是汤姆最初没有与他握手使他对他产生了错误的第一印象——汤姆显然是个好相处的人，他很健谈，甚至到了有些啰嗦的地步，但他又足够幽默，足以让人忽略他叙述时会有的一些赘余。在上楼的路上，格兰特想了很多，比如汤姆要上去干他了，又比如其实上面有一个秘密组织要拿他做人体实验，可能会切开他的身体、贩卖他的器官，他希望是前者，但是在汤姆不胜其烦地转过身和他扯些不知所云的话题后，格兰特又觉得可能汤姆真的只是想和他聊聊天。

事实证明二楼没有什么可怕的东西，楼上亮着暖黄的灯光，摆放着木质家具，与一楼截然不同，上了楼后，一楼的吵闹声被隔绝了一大半，汤姆打开天台的玻璃门，有一点晚风漏进来，格兰特跟着汤姆走到天台上，靠着天台的栏杆可以看见楼底的泳池。

“你叫什么名字？”汤姆在天台上摆放好的实木小圆桌边坐下，他踢了踢对面的另一条藤椅，示意格兰特也可以就坐。

格兰特只靠着栏杆翻了个身，手肘往后架在栏杆上，仍然咬着牙签含含糊糊地回答他：“格兰特。格兰特·古斯汀。”

“我不记得有邀请你。”汤姆笑着快速地补充，“我是说，我要是邀请你，一定不会这么随意。我会有印象的。但我对你没有印象，格兰特先生，这可不寻常——我敢说没有人不会对你过目不忘。”

“喔。”格兰特把手肘从栏杆上放下来，“我……我可能是……也许我借了别人的邀请函。”

“派对上可没有你认识的人吧，”汤姆说，“你来派对的目的是什么？”他站起身，靠近格兰特，格兰特先前在派对上微微出汗的脸颊开始发红了，橘黄的灯光洒在格兰特颤抖着的茸茸的睫毛上。汤姆紧接着问他：“你有经纪人吗？”

格兰特默默摇了摇头，转过身去扶着栏杆，朝下看，从派对漏出来的灯光被微风吹碎了洒在水面，格兰特盯着泳池发愣。汤姆也跟着转过去：“嘿，别紧张。”他挠了一把乱糟糟的头发，“你几乎让我感到良心不安了，孩子。我只是问问你，你打算进演艺圈吗？你来多久了，有没有参加过什么演出或者面试什么公司，谈谈你的规划——我只是想进一步了解你，也许我太急着进入正题了——需要我为你开瓶红酒吗？”

“不用了。”格兰特摇头，“我只是……暂时还没有很具体的规划。”

“哦，但你找到机会混进了我的派对，看上去可不像没什么规划。”

格兰特又不说话了，他低头把双手揪在一起，沉默了好一会，他深呼吸了一次，然后抬起头，盯着前方问：“要我给您口交吗？”

“什么？”汤姆显然没有跟上他的思维。

这下格兰特转过头来，他的脸汗得更厉害了：“我们直接进入正题就好，先生，您想潜规则我吗？我可以给你口交，”他满脸通红地笑笑，牙签在他嘴里跟着他说话的频率抖动，“或者您可以把我按在这个栏杆上做爱，随您喜欢，先生。”

汤姆张着嘴盯了他好一会，眨了几次眼睛，然后他会意地喷笑出来，从气管里漏出笑声，格兰特莫名其妙地直朝他皱眉。等汤姆好不容易止住笑，他靠近了一点格兰特，把牙签从格兰特嘴里抽出来，他抽得很慢，格兰特得以更近、更仔细地观察他蓝色的眼珠和脸上的细纹，然后他发现这个日常生活里总显得很粗糙的中年男人仍然不乏魅力，甚至因为随意的姿态而更加迷人。牙签从格兰特的唇心擦过，格兰特忍不住咬了咬下唇，在逐渐升温的暧昧气氛里垂下眼眸。汤姆的气息喷洒在他脸上，没有再接近——汤姆又在笑了。

“我相信你没什么计划了。”汤姆说，“你是个笨孩子，不是吗？”

格兰特羞愤地睁大眼睛，但在汤姆近在咫尺的笑脸下火气又消散了一大半，他把签名笔从口袋里拿出来，企图掰回一局：“需要联系方式吗？”他凑近汤姆，不死心地引诱他，伸手要扯他的衣领，却立即被汤姆一把攥住了手腕。

“你挺适合噘嘴发脾气的。”汤姆说，依旧在笑，但声音里的温度骤然下降了。

格兰特懊恼地挣了挣手，没挣开——汤姆的力气意外的很大，他只好用黏软的鼻音讨好地朝汤姆哼了哼。等汤姆放开他的手，他立马收回笔，这下彻底没了气焰。

“输在通讯录里。”汤姆把手机递给格兰特，“输全名。”


	4. Chapter 4

格兰特从出租车里下来，因为不想浪费时间等司机找钱而付了过多的小费，他后知后觉地意识到他剩下的那点积蓄已经不太够他继续这么挥霍了，但这个念头没有困扰他多久，他心情很好，从派对上出来后一直都很兴奋，还有点焦急，老实说，他心底有一部分还在恍惚和胆怯——那是一种复杂的心情，让他迫不及待地想回家和哈利分享派对上发生的一切。

他钻进小巷，走回家的步伐轻盈地加急，爬上楼梯来到门口时已经有点接不上气。他一整晚都在出汗，一想起马上要对哈利说的话，就感觉心要从胸膛里跳出来。他早已忍不住微笑了，开门时甚至咧开嘴自顾自笑出声，但那很快被屋内的声音盖过去。

格兰特没有立即反应过来，他还在提炼今晚值得炫耀的部分，心底的焦虑和紧张因此消退，他正浸泡在被隔离出来的松弛的喜悦中，花了好一会才意识到屋子里是什么响动，在反应过来前，他甚至一直飘飘然地享受着——这比他在成人片里能听到的叫声好听多了，他从来也不知道一个人在做爱时可以叫这么好听，让他想起蜂蜜和棉花糖。我要是操他的那个人，我得满意死了，格兰特想。这是他第一次撞见这种事，让他有些不知所措，他想起今早还在和哈利议论“好听的叫声”，这让他脑子更乱了，他决定今晚不太适合思考，关上门径直走进去。

哈利对格兰特的出现似乎毫无意识——他正被一个男人压在身下叫得欢快，浑身绽放着肉欲的红和烫，卷曲的发丝散在床板上，颊边的已经被汗湿了，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起。在格兰特走进来时，哈利正咬住通红的下唇发出短促的闷喘，那很快又变成一声腻人的呻吟，哈利环在男人腰间的腿甚至还收紧了——格兰特亲眼所见，哈利缠住男人的架势就好像马上要翻过身把男人按在身下占据主权——哈利绝对做嗨了。

格兰特的脑子像一台终于开始运作了的笨重机器，他大声咳嗽了两声，用力跺了一次脚，认真制造出了一连串噪音，最后甚至还大喊了声，而哈利只发出更频繁高昂的叫声，不断抽着气朝格兰特抬起一只手来，示意安静。

“我要高潮了——”哈利发出含糊的喊叫，在格兰特一边咕哝着“我简直不敢相信”一边弯腰拽住他时一阵猛烈地痉挛，他的小腿在格兰特手里震颤，撑在他上方的男人一同发出一声嘶吼，软下身子倒在他身上。哈利满足地叹息一声，抬起一只手放在男人后脑勺上，低头吻了吻男人后颈才抬起头来看格兰特，绿色的眼睛还有好一阵子都聚不上焦。

格兰特直起身子，叉着腰挠挠头发，他皱起眉，大喊：“你在——”他顿了顿，眉头皱得更厉害，继续喊道——“你以为你在干什么？”

哈利把软趴趴赖在他身上的男人推开，撑起身子：“你回来啦。”他哑着嗓子说，身上的温度褪了不少，还剩胸膛一片扎眼的红，汗水亮晶晶地覆盖在他的皮肤上，他赤裸着，没有丝毫要遮拦的意思，倒是他身边喘完一阵粗气的男人捞过了毯子盖住他们两人，男人躲躲闪闪地瞥了格兰特两眼，伸手去捞自己的衣服——就好像刚才在哈利身上操得停都停不下来的人不是他似的。

“你说过不会在工作时间把人带回我们床上的！”格兰特给“我们”两字加了重音。

“这是皮特。”哈利靠到正在扣衬衫纽扣的男人手臂旁，亲昵地蹭了蹭。皮特只埋头加快手上的速度，一滴汗水从他鼻尖滴下来，他是个英俊秀气的男人，两颊染上性爱的酡红显露出野性。

“随便是谁，不许待在我床上了。”格兰特抱着手，噘了点嘴。他还在一点火气里抗拒正在发生的事情，即使这很快被他雀跃的心情冲淡了，等男人抓着皮带被他不那么客气地请出门后，他甚至立马就想开心地大叫，但他还得保持生气的状态一会儿。

“你答应过我的！哈利——他妈的——斯代尔斯！”为了不让自己听上去太好打发，格兰特加上了自己给哈利的中间名。

“好嘛。”哈利拖着鼻音说，“我会把床单洗掉。”

“你最好现在就换掉。”

“现在？”

“老天，我可不想躺在你们的精液上睡觉。”格兰特上前把毯子从哈利身上扯下来，拽住哈利的手臂，“下来穿上衣服，换床单。”

“你知道吗？”哈利不多做抗拒，穿上一条条纹裤衩，从衣柜里拿出新的床单，“这次可不算接客。他不是客人。”

“怎么，你们在谈恋爱？”格兰特把脏床单扔进洗衣篮，在没有听到回应后顿住了，“认真的，哈利——和皮特？你甚至不知道这是不是他的真名！叫皮特的街上一抓一大把！”

“叫哈利的也不少——你这是偏见。”

“那行，随便吧。”格兰特走到哈利身边帮他把床单扯开，“你对这家伙了解多少？”

“他是个浪漫的人，很温柔，笑起来会——”

“看在上帝的份上——谁想知道他笑起来怎样？”

“那你想知道什么？”

“家产学历人际关系？”

“你真是……我是个站街的，格兰特，知道那么多干什么？”

“额，因为你在和他谈恋爱？因为你免费把屁股送给他操？”

“天啊，格兰特。”哈利叹了一口气，“他好歹也和你一样呢，别这么刻薄。”

“我才不跟他一样。”

“不。我是指，他也是离家出走的。他想当个歌手，但家里人想他继承家族企业。”

“见鬼。那祝他好运。”格兰特嗤了一声，“你应该敲诈他一笔。”

“你就喜欢说这些，是吧。”哈利笑了，“你可真是个公主。”

“为什么这么说？”格兰特皱了皱眉，他没有在等一个答案，他只是在抱怨，把枕头放回床头的时候他看见自己手心的电话号码——“该死。”他埋怨一句，匆忙走近了梳妆柜，拉开座椅坐下，他从抽屉里翻出一个黑皮本，有几个数字已经模糊了，但愿他不会把伊恩的号码记错。

“有人很受欢迎嘛。”哈利靠在床头抱住枕头，笑眯眯地说，“和我说说今天晚上。”

“好吧。”格兰特把黑皮本扔回抽屉，深呼吸一次，仍然忍不住扬起嘴角，“我见到了几个有意思的人，有一个家伙把邀请函给我了，他很可爱。”他转过身，趴在椅背上朝哈利眨眨眼睛。

“说真的，没有邀请函溜不进去吗？是贝弗利那儿的有钱人开的聚会吗？那个叫汤姆的。”

“这你都知道。”格兰特挑起眉。

“我知道，他特别喜欢开派对。我总感觉他家聚会就像邪教开会，我一想起来就觉得阴森森的。”

“你真爱胡说八道。”

“也许因为他是个有钱人，而且开聚会变得像个传统——而且没有邀请函还进不去。”

“我还是进去啦。”

“然后？”

“我还遇到个记者。他也挺可爱的，有点傻，但是足够帅气——你猜猜我还见着了谁？”

“该不会是汤姆吧？”

“你真见鬼，哈利。”格兰特立马脸红了。

“喔，他本人怎样？”

“他很……不一样。”格兰特想说有魅力，但他不想表现得太花痴，“他要了我的电话号码，我觉得我可以争取一下。”

“你没有他的？”哈利下了结论，“他绝对是个控制狂。”

“想些什么呢，人家是大牌嘛，”格兰特耸耸肩，凑到哈利身边坐下，“我有提起过吗？他家房子超酷的。”他眨了眨眼睛，又有些害羞地低下头，鼻尖抵在哈利肩膀上嗅了嗅，“你最好洗一洗，你一股刚做完爱的味道。”

“这是事实，我确实刚做完爱。”哈利推开格兰特的脑袋，“说真的，你运气太好了点。”

“这不好吗？”格兰特问。

“好过了头。”

“就算要潜规则也行，我觉得汤姆还行。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，被格兰特扯了扯手腕——“快去洗。”格兰特说，“不然我生气了。”

哈利洗完出来时在哼一首曲子的最后一段，格兰特看上去快睡着了，哈利上前把床头的台灯关上。

“我好像没有听过这个调子。”在哈利躺下去时，他听见格兰特嘟囔出声。

“皮特写的。”他说，钻进毯子里，“好听吗？”

格兰特没有回答，在他背后嗤笑了一声。哈利盯着从窗口泄进来的一点月光出神：“他带我去日落大道兜风，还给我弹吉他，在餐厅里给我戴戒指。”

“听上去是个无聊的富家公子。”格兰特懒洋洋地说，“不过多久他的钱就会被他花光。”

“他家里有给他的信用卡打钱。”

“他骗你的。”格兰特靠近了哈利一点，一副昏昏欲睡的语气，“离家出走才不会带老家的信用卡呢。”他在哈利背上蹭了蹭鼻尖，“别盖这个毯子了。”他说。

“又怎么了？”

“味道不对。”格兰特说，伸手去扒哈利的毯子，“盖我的。”

格兰特手脚并用地把毯子从哈利身上拽下来，踢到床尾，他打开自己的毯子，一并把哈利拢进了自己怀里，鼻尖伸到哈利脑后的发丝间嗅了嗅，他的鼻息在哈利耳边逐渐变得均匀。


End file.
